The Wishing Tree
by Worm Of The Books
Summary: A very long time ago, there was a special tree called the Wishing Tree. Everyday a wish was granted, and everyday a moon bulb would fall off a branch to the ground. He was the Liver, the boy who brought the moon bulbs to those who had had their wishes granted. The Liver was not allowed to fall in love. One-shot! Pato! AU!


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN EVERYTHING EXCEPT FOR CATO AND PEETA. THEY ARE PROPERTY OF SUZANNE COLLINS**

* * *

A very long time ago, there was a special tree called the Wishing Tree. Everyday a wish was granted, and everyday a moon bulb would fall off a branch to the ground. People came to give their wishes to the Wishing Tree, hoping that they would be the lucky soul to have it granted the next day. Some wished for others, some wished for themselves. The small village nearest the tree was full of those who wished. All in the village had wished, all except one.

He was the Liver, the boy who brought the moon bulbs to those who had had their wishes granted. No one knew why he was called the Liver, it was just what he was called. His sightless eyes would see images of those who had their wish was granted. While people who had wished for years in vain would call him the devil and curse him, those who received a moon bulb thought him to be an angel. A soft, "Good luck to you and your child," to the woman who had wished for a baby brought tears to the eyes of all who saw. The boy who never wished, who was thought to be incapable of wishing, somehow being able to be happy for the people who had their wishes granted; no one knew why he could be so happy.

Still, no one wished for him. No one wished for his sight to be restored. No one wished for him to be happy. They only wished for themselves. He never wondered why he was cursed with such a fate. Being the Liver was a curse. You could never leave the Wishing Tree until the bulb fell. Then you were only allowed to take the bulb and give it to whoever it belonged to, before having to go back and spend the rest of your day waiting for the next day to come.

Peeta Mellark never questioned his fate; he was just happy to be saved from his mother. No one could hurt the Liver. The only thing that stung was the worst rule of all: The Liver was not allowed to fall in love.

* * *

Being new to the village, Cato Riker decided he would see the Wishing Tree. The people he had spoken to said there was no need. You only needed to think your wish for it to be true. Plus, some of his friends had a moon bulb, so he didn't have to go there to see one of the delicate flowers. Cato didn't really care about wishing or moon bulbs, he just wanted to see the tree.

It took him two hours to get to the Wishing Tree, day having faded to night. Cato was taken aback by its beauty. The bark was a gorgeous dark brown, and gleamed as though it was polished. What was most stunning, however, were the moon bulbs. The lilac petals were fully open in the light of the moon. Something about it was mesmerizing. "It's beautiful."

"You might want to look away. It is said that those who look upon the Wishing Tree when the moon reigns the sky will waste away, unable to tear their gaze away," Cato whipped his head sideways. A boy who looked only two years younger than Cato was sitting beside him. His clothes were clean, as was he, but somehow Cato knew that the boy had no home. Blonde hair was cut unevenly around his head, yet instead of looking foolish, he looked cute. Maybe it was the air of innocence and wisdom that caught the attention of the brute. In contrast of his words, the boy was staring straight ahead at the Wishing Tree.

"You're looking at it, aren't you?" Still, Cato kept his gaze away from the enchanting tree, preferring to watch the boy beside him. He watched as the boy tapped his foot gently, traveling up to his ankle before looking up at him. Cato soon regretted his words. Clouded cerulean eyes watched him in answer to his question. "I didn't know that you are sightless."

"I'm not sightless, I just can't see," a small smile flickered across his face, "I can see the man whose wish was granted today. He and his family will be happy that his sickness is gone. I can see it, but I'll never be able to watch it all unfold." The boy lowered his head to the ground, turning his face away from Cato.

Cato sat down beside him, keeping quiet as tears slowly rolled down his companion's face. When the silent tears stopped, Cato spoke again,"I am sorry for upsetting you. I suspect you are the Liver I have heard so much about," the boy nodded, "I am Cato. What is your name?"

"Peeta, I am Peeta. Are you here to make a wish," Peeta tapped along Cato's arm to find his face.

"No, I just came here to see the Wishing Tree," gently, Cato took Peeta's face and moved it so that is was facing his own. The younger boy blushed in embarrassment.

"You didn't need to do that," even in his embarrassment, Peeta kept a smile on his face. "No one has come to see the Wishing Tree in a long time. Years ago, people would stop by all the time to wish. Most would spend the say here, laughing and playing about. Little by little, people stopped coming. Sometimes I think people stop wishing, but then another moon bulb falls to the ground." Peeta kept his hand on Cato's arm, never coming up with a good reason to move it.

"How do you know when another moon bulb falls," Cato then tried to take back the question, lest his insult the blind boy, "you don't have to answer, if you don't want to." Peeta smiled a little bit more and raised his head up to the sky. To Cato, he looked beautiful. The moonlight reflected off of his lightly tanned skin and gave him a lilac aura. With the small smile and closed eyes, Peeta looked like basking in the wonder and magic around them.

"I sense it. The Wishing Tree and I share a part of each other. It's how I know when a moon bulb falls, who to give the moon bulb to, and how to get around with out injuring myself." Peeta realized that he had never shared how his powers worked with anyone. Then again, no one really came to speak to him. Those that did just wanted to know if there was a way to get their wish granted.

"Interesting," Cato murmured, now enchanted by the boy next to him. "Do you mind if I come again tomorrow night?" Cato did not want to leave Peeta, but it was getting late, and Cato still had to work.

Peeta was shocked by the other's question. In all his years, no one had wanted to visit him twice," I do not mind. It is nice to have someone to talk to. I look forward to tomorrow, Cato."

Cato walked away from the tree with a whisper, "So do I, Peeta."

* * *

Cato did indeed come again the next night. This time, the short conversation involved the wishes themselves.

"You only get one wish. You can change it at anytime, but if your wish is already granted, and your wish is granted again, you lose the first wish." The woman who had wished for a baby wished for her husband to get a better job. When her child became sick, the woman's husband learned that he had a special knack for healing, but he couldn't save his son. The husband became a healer, but the woman never had another child. "The Wishing Tree does not approve of those who are greedy."

"I see," Cato nearly laughed at the thought of what mayhem could occur for those whose wishes were granted twice. "Have you ever wished?"

"No. Have you?"

"No."

Two weeks later, Cato brought up an unsettling conflict.

"The Wishing Tree is looking bare," he said one night. The two were lying next to each other, Peeta curled up next to the older boy. Cato had taken to stealing glances when ever he came and left, not wanting to get caught in its allure. The Wishing Tree had lost most of its moon bulbs, only a handful or so left.

"It's getting sicker. The moon bulbs have been getting more fragile," there was a distinct sadness in Peeta's voice. Neither knew what had happened to it, but the Wishing Tree was sick. The sickness was moving fast through the ancient tree, destroying it from top to bottom. Cato decided to make his wish while he still could, and pulled his love closer to him.

* * *

Peeta was unsure of what to do. One moon bulb was left. Even thought Cato had promised him a place to stay, Peeta had no place in the village. He had no skills. Peeta could learn. but who would teach him? Cato had to work, and most of the people who knew skills had a grudge against the Wishing Tree and the Liver. Scared and alone, because Cato wasn't able to come that night. Peeta made his way to the tree. Even though he had a feeling that it was a good thing, he was scared that it was his love for Cato that had killed the tree. He had broken a rule, and the tree took his punishment. At least, that's what he thought.

As the moon rose high, Peeta curled up against the trunk of Wishing Tree, and slept against it for its last night. In his dreams, he heard the voice of a woman say, "When the selfless desire, the bound are freed."

Opening his eyes, Peeta quickly shut them again as the bright light of the sun hurt his eyes. Then Peeta realized that he could see light. Ignoring the pain, Peeta opened his eyes and saw Cato sitting across from him with a concerned look on his face. Peeta greedily took in the sight of Cato and his slightly spiky blond hair, sky blue eyes, and muscled physique. He was more handsome than Peeta could ever imagine. "C-Cato...I can see you. I can see you!"

The look on Cato's face went from concerned, to ecstatic in the blink of an eye. As he had many times before, Cato picked Peeta up and twirled him around. Peeta was enchanted by the colors as the blurred past his face. "Let's go somewhere," he stated, a grin on his face. "Let's go somewhere where no one has even heard of the Wishing Tree."

Once Peeta was settled on the ground, he quickly agreed. He did have a few questions, "Why do you think I can see?"

"I wished for it," Cato whispered, pulling his love into his arms, "I wished for you to see." Peeta kissed him hard on the lips, pouring everything he couldn't say into it. When they pulled away, Cato spoke again, "Let me pack and we'll go to my old city. No one there has even heard about the Wishing Tree." Peeta nodded, slipping his hand into Peeta's as they began their walk back to the village.

* * *

If Peeta had only checked the final moon bulb, he would have learned that it was his wish that was granted, and not Cato's. Peeta did not wish for his eyesight, he wished for a way that he could love Cato without breaking any rules. His desire to love broke the curse on the spirit that powered the Wishing Tree, allowing it to finally rot away and free the trapped witch.

I had enjoyed watching Peeta grow up, and watch him fall in love. He freed me, and I used the last of my power to truly grant his wish. The Liver was blind, Peeta Mellark was not. It was easy to leave the world I had been trapped in for so long and go on to the next. I had controlled Peeta's life for so long, it was time to give him back what was taken.

* * *

**I have no idea what just happened. This just came out...**

**Review please?**


End file.
